flsqfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear League Squad
The Fear League Squad, abbreviated to FLSQ, is a Discord server created by Chris6d on September 20, 2016. It has been regarded as one of the most epic Discord servers, and has been growing ever since its creation. It is also the main focal point of this wiki. The invite is here, so join. History Founding Chris6d joined Discord in July 2016 and was in several servers, but felt it was lacking. He decided to gather some users and create his own server, the Fear League Squad, on September 20 of that year. The server went from 1 to 15 people in that day alone. Growth The server experienced growth since then, slowly expanding to 25 users. Obviously, other Discord servers have hundreds and even thousands of members, but to Chris6d, 25 was a lot, as this is what he was used to. Three roles were created: Ultimate Leader, which is what Chris6d is; Squadinate Major, which is basically moderator/admin, and Squadinate, which is standard status. Over time, Squadinates could work their way up and be promoted to Squadinate Major by Chris6d. The server's first Squadinate Majors were @DjJunkrat and @Kel, the latter of which was demoted in November 2016. FLSQ War I On December 23, 2016, the FLSQ War I occurred. This was the first and most damaging war in FLSQ history. On this day, user @Mr. Hammond was invited to the FLSQ using Tatsumaki's random call feature. Unfortunately, Mr. Hammond proved to be an enemy and sent the link to various vandals and spammers, who invaded the wiki and spammed anime porn in multiple channels. This day, the server was bombarded with attacks and the Squadinate Majors and Chris6d worked hard to revert the vandalism and ban all users responsible. The attackers also kept calling the FLSQ nonstop, using Tatsumaki's call feature. On December 26, Tatsumaki was removed from the server, thus eliminating possible calls. Calls were also banned from the server for 2 weeks after that. As well, all instant invites were revoked, but even after this, some attacks still occurred. By December 27, all attacks died down and by January 1, the war was over. The FLSQ won successfully. April 2017 Expansion On April 29, 2017, new members started coming to the server at an expanded rate. The server all of a sudden went from 44 users to 51 users in one weekend. The server successfully passed 50 users, a milestone that was long awaited. As a result of 50 users, @salt was promoted to Squadinate Major, raising the Squadinate Major count to six. He left the server a few weeks later, resulting in the position going to @PraseoPunk. Meme War The Meme War was a temporary war that occurred on April 29, 2017. It involved several users battling it out over who had the best memes, resulting in a barrage of memes in the #memes channel, which is good. In the end, @Windows 10 had the best memes, and won the war. After the war, @Windows 10 was declared the winner, the true Meme Master, officially taking the title from @stew, who retired his meme-ing a few months prior. June 2017 Expansion Between May and June, the number of users went from 55 up to 71, then down to 66 by June. In mid-June, the server saw another expansion, and the number of users skyrocketed to 89, which it is as of June 20, 2017. On June 21, 2017, the FLSQ hit 90 members. About The Fear League Squad is a server where users can basically do whatever they want, provided they follow the #rules. There are channels for chatting, memes, discussions, bot commands, a Lottery, and more. There are several voice channels for general talking, roasting, video games, and music. An elite channel exists, but is only open to Squadinate Majors. Channels The Fear League Squad has eight text channels and five voice channels. Text Channels *#rules *#general *#memes *#randomness *#greatia *#discussion *#bot_commands *#lottery Voice channels In June 2017, the voice channels were re-named to represent radio stations. *92.5 General *104.8 Elite Discussion *101.3 Roasting *96.7 Video Games *98.6 Music Roles Every member of the FLSQ has a role, that is, a rank. The ranks are: Squadinate, Squadinate Major, Meme Master, Sped Bots, and Ultimate Leader. Click on a rank below to find out more about it, as well as users with that rank. Ultimate Leader.png|link=Ultimate Leader Squadinates.png|link=http://flsq.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Squadinates Squadinate Majors.png|link=http://flsq.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Squadinate_Majors Meme_Masters.png|link=http://flsq.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Meme_Masters Sped Bots.png|link=http://flsq.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bots See Also *Chris6d *Discord *Squadinate Category:Fear League Squad Category:Real Life